GONE
by joulechan
Summary: Apa kamu yakin cinta bisa bertahan selamanya?. Anak dibawah umur tidak disarankan membaca. Terimakasih.
1. Prolog

Apa kamu yakin cinta bisa bertahan selamanya?

.

.

.

 **GONE**

 **declaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **story by: joule-chan**

 **Canon/Angst/Family**

 **Naruto U. Hinata H.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo! Apa kabar? Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya saya meninggalkan dunia ffn, akhirnya saya kembali, hehe. Kenal ffn ketika masih memakai seragam putih biru sekarang udah ga pake seragam lagi alias kuliah, hehe. Yang ngerasa seangkatan tolong angkat tangan! Biar ga ngerasa tua sendirian neh :(

Ga kerasa ya Naruto udah tamat gitu. Udah punya anak. Terus yang mengejutkan sih, ga nyangka bakal nikahin Hinata, hehe. Gimana pun juga Naruto terang-terangan bilang sukanya sama Sakura. semua orang juga tau. Tapi malah nikahin Hinata, syukur deh. Naruto tau banget jadi seorang lelaki sejati, mending mana ngumbar terus perasaan tapi ga diseriusin atau gak ngumbar-ngumbar tapi dilanjut ke pelaminan? Tsaaaaah

Tapi pernah kepikiran ga sih...Hinata apa bakal terus mencintai Naruto? Untuk selamanya?

.

.

.

Kalau ayahku saja bisa terus mencintai ibuku sampai umur ku sekarang. Apa itu yang di namakan cinta?. Atau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh mahluk yang bernama laki-laki agar bisa terus bertahan dengan satu perempuan? Apa yang membuatku bertahan sampai dengan hari ini?

"Ibu! Sedang masak apa?" pertanyaan Himawari membuatku sedikit kaget. Segera aku mengusap kepalanya.

"Kesukaan kalian berdua, sayang" kataku. "Naah, sudah matang. Sebentar lagi kakak mu pulang dari akademi. Tidak ingin membantu ibu membereskan meja makan, nih?"

"Mau!" jawabnya spontan. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kain basah dan membersihkan meja.

Aku mempersiapkan makanan untuk kedua buah hatiku ini. Himawari dan Boruto. Himawari punya 60% gen milikku adapun Boruto memiliki 60% gen milik Naruto. Kau bisa melihat langsung melalui fisik mereka. Eh masak apa ya buat Naruto?.

"Terimakasih sayang" Segera aku tempatkan makanan mereka berdua di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Ibu...punyaku lebih banyak bukan?" Himawari berbisik.

Ah, aku hanya tertawa membalasnya. Tapi masih terpikir olehku, Naruto mau makan apa ya?. Apa dia akan pulang petang ini?. Atau mungkin dia akan makan malam di ramen Ichiraku?.

"Hanya kamu dan ibu yang tahu, ok?" Kataku. Himawari senang-senang saja. Padahal porsinya sama.

Jujur, aku tidak mendapatkan pencerahan apapun. Jadi kutanya pada anak bungsuku, "Menurutmu sayang, ayahmu akan pulang petang ini ... atau tidak?"

"Hm...biasanya ibu kan selalu siapkan semuanya" jawabnya polos.

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, ibu akan siapkan makanan spesial untuk ayahmu!"

Himawari pun merengek, "Jadi makananku tidak spesial, bu?"

.

.

Setelah Boruto dan Himawari membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka. Sup itu masih menunggu dimakan oleh pemiliknya yang tak kunjung datang.

Boruto tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kiriku, "Ibu, aku akan tidur cepat aku-" baru saja ia bicara, Himawari memotong.

"Ibu, aku ngantuk" katanya manja. Menggaet tangan kananku. "Temani aku sampai aku tidur..".

Boruto mengeraskan suaranya. "Besok di akademi latihan-"

"-bacakan aku cerita, bu" Himawari memotong lagi.

"Satu persatu" kataku. "Himawari, biarkan kakakmu bicara dulu. Ibu juga akan mendengarkanmu".

Boruto terlihat kesal sebenarnya, tapi sebagai seorang kakak dia menjaga sekali sikapnya. "Besok di akademi kami akan berlatih disaksikan orang tua".

"Kemudian..?" pancingku.

"Aku ingin...ayah dan ibu datang melihatku" semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi Boruto.

"Jadi aku tak boleh lihat?" sewot Himawari.

"Tentu saja boleh, Hima-chan. B-bagaimana bu? Aku yakin si tua bangka itu tidak bisa melihatku, jadi aku ingin ibu datang, aku engga akan mengecewakanmu, bu" maka semakin matanglah wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum. Ah kedua anak-anakku. Tubuhku letih dengan semua pekerjaan rumah ini. Tapi kehadiran mereka mampu menjadi obat yang menyenangkan. Maksudku kedua anak-anakku dan Naruto. Hm..Naruto pulang jam berapa ya sekarang?.

.

.

Maka sekarang aku terdiam di meja makan. Menunggu. Boruto dan Himawari sudah berpindah dimensi. Kapan Naruto pulang?. Hari sudah larut.

"Aku pulang!" suaranya memecahkan keheningan.

Segera aku berdiri dan menyambutnya, "S-Selamat datang, Naruto-kun!" jawabku sumringah. Kupeluk dia. "Sudah makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan".

"Eh...em...aku..sudah makan di ramen Ichiraku, ehe. Maafkan aku Hinata" dia gelagapan. Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu, ini bukan kali pertama.

"Naruto-kun mau mandi?".

.

.

Jadi disinilah aku, seorang istri Hokage. Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Aku hanya membayangkan akan hidup bahagia dengan laki-laki yang kugagumi sejak lama. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan aku hanya mengaguminya saja!.

"Kenapa melamun, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

Bola mataku berputar tertuju pada badannya yang kekar. "E-eh! Naruto-kun, bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?". Kucoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Syukur kalau berhasil. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa.

"Kau tau, ternyata menjadi hokage itu tidak menyenangkan kelihatannya!. Setiap hari ada saja kerjaannya. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau bla bla bla"

Syukur kalau berhasil. Aku jadi cukup menyimak dia bicara, tersenyum dan tertawa. Sudah cukupkah aku menjadi istri yang paling berbakti padanya?. Selagi dia bercerita, pikiranku juga bercerita. Apa ini yang kuinginkan?. Apa aku sudah bahagia hidup dengannya?.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?. Tatapanmu kosong".

Jujur aku kaget, dan aku selalu refleks mengatakan "Naruto-kun...". Kutelan ludahku sepersekian detik sambil mencari obrolan apa yang harus kusampaikan sekarang. "Boruto ingin kita berdua datang ke akademi besok".

"Begitu ya?" Dia sudah memakai pajama dan siap untuk tidur. "Aku bisa saja menggunakan bunshin-"

"Dia bilang, kau pasti tak kan datang"

"Aku akan datang, -ttebayo!" tatapannya meyakinkan. "Lihat saja besok! Nah, sekarang mari kita tidur. Aku capek sekali. Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan". Diciumlah keningku dan ia langsung berselimut.

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun". Ujarku berselimut juga.

Jadi disinilah aku. Memandangi punggung seorang pria. Naruto. Suamiku. Bukankah dulu aku menggilainya?. Tidak bisa menahan rasa berdebar ketika sedang berada di dekatnya. Selalu ingin berjalan beriringan bersama dengannya. Tapi apa ini?. Apa yang kurasakan kini?. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ia ada di hadapanku sekarang. Ia tidur seranjang denganku sekarang. Tapi aku tak merasakan hal ini istimewa.

Besok aku tinggal mempersiapkan sarapan, membawa bekal untuk mereka. Bangun pagi, membersihkan rumah. Aku tinggal melakukan rutinitas yang biasa. Rutinitas yang membosankan.

Apa ini yang aku inginkan?. Apa aku sudah bahagia?. Tak terasa aku juga ikut terlelap.

.

Part I –Prolog- End.

.

.

.

Sumpah ya, saya sulit mendeskripsikan ini. Tapi saya berusaha yang tervaik agar kalian juga bisa ngebayanginnya gimana. Agak berat gitu tema ceritanya. Hehe.

Terinspirasi dari novel-film yang sama, berjudul "The Hours" . Tapi engga sama kayak gini da. Sumpah.

Jadi sahavat super sekalian. Untuk mengenang kembali rasa-rasa bahagia tak terkira kalau suatu cerita yang saya buat di review oleh kalian rasanya tuh melebihi kelezatan manapun, uuuh seneng banget. Anyway saya juga bakalan tau bahwa ffn belom sepi kan? Belom terlambat saya menyalurkan imajinasi saya yang liar, kan? Iya kan?


	2. A Bit Little Longer

Apa kamu yakin cinta bisa bertahan selamanya?

.

.

.

 **GONE**

 **declaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **story by: joule-chan a.k.a. ul-chan**

 **Canon/Angst/Family**

 **Naruto U. Hinata H.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat pagi~ jumpa lagi dengan saya. Ingatkah dulu waktu masih alay-alaynya username saya itu Aulz Chan Kuruta,diganti jadi aulzchan, diganti lagi jadi ul-chan, dan ini yang terakhir joule-chan. Saya rasa saya menghabiskan waktu semenitmu buat baca ini, hehe.

Katanya, cinta itu manis di awal. Bagi para perempuan terutama, katanya laki-laki itu setelah dapetin perempuan yang dia mau, rasa cintanya berkurang. Ketika masa 'pendekatan' rasa cinta si laki-laki 100% sementara si perempuan 0%. Kesananya si laki-laki yang 0% si perempuan 100%. Tapi apa benar dengan teori ini?. Apa berlaku untuk para perempuan juga?.

.

.

.

Semua tugas sudah Hinata lakukan. Semua pekerjaan rumah. Sekarang apalagi?. Dia mengusap keringatnya di pelipis. "Ini saatnya aku mandi". Ujarnya.

Air dingin menjadi penawar untuk tubuhnya berkeringat. Membasahi rambutnya, kepalanya, sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi tidak otaknya. Dia masih terpikirkan sesuatu.

Apa yang membuatnya bertahan sampai dengan detik ini?. Apa rasa cinta cukup untuk mengikat seseorang?.

Apa dia mendapat balasan cinta atas apa yang dia lakukan? Atau itu hanya tanggung jawab semata?.

Tampaknya mandi bukan solusi yang baik di pagi itu. Terlebih dia harus cepat. Teringat janjinya dengan Boruto dan kewajibannya menjemput Himawari sekarang.

.

.

Naruto sudah di akademi. Ia menunggu istri dan anak bungsunya.

"Disini!". Dia berteriak dan melambaikan tangan.

Himawari melompat kesenangan ke arah Naruto dan menarik tangan ibunya keras, melihat hal itu Hinata tersenyum. Dia membalas dengan melambaikan tangan juga. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Himawari dan memberikannya pada suaminya.

Mereka berdua berteriak kesenangan dan meneriaki nama Boruto. Kali ini Hinata bisa terbebas dari genggaman kuat Himawari. Ia sedikit merasakan hawa kebebasan. Masih terpasang di wajahnya yang manis sebuah senyuman.

Alangkah damainya saat itu, walau hanya beberapa menit saja dia tidak harus merasa pegal karena menggendong Himawari yang merengek -tidak bisa melihat apapun, ataupun mendengarkan gerutuan Boruto yang mengganggu telinganya.

Andai ini bisa berlaku setiap hari, andai ada seseorang yang bisa ia ajak kerjasama. Agar beban ini bisa dibagi berdua. Tapi bukankah ia telah memiliki seseorang itu?.

.

.

.

"Tadi aku hebat sekali, bukan?!" ujar Boruto bangga. Cipratan makanan dimana-mana. Himawari ikut meramaikan meja dengan cara makannya yang berantakan.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara". Hinata dengan lembutnya mengusap kedua mulut mungil Boruto dan Himawari. "Pelan-pelan saja makannya".

Kedua mahluk itu pun menuruti apa kata ibunya. Hinata tenggelam dalam lamunan ketika dia memandangi wajah kedua anaknya. Apa mereka bisa hidup tanpaku?. Bagaimana kalau mereka aku tinggal sebentar saja?.

"Ibu jangan melamun"

Hinata berkedip cepat. Kata-kata Boruto menyadarkan kembali pikirannya. "Su-sudah habis ya?"

"Ibu kenapa sih, tadi di akademi juga begitu. Ibu tidak melihatku. Tidak menyorakiku lagi" Anak kecil itu jujur. Apa yang dia rasakan dia ungkapkan langsung tanpa ada tekanan apa-apa.

Hinata memandang mata Boruto. Kata-kata apa yang bisa diterima oleh kemampuan berpikir Boruto?. Terlebih Himawari terlihat gelisah. Rasanya sebagai seorang ibu seperti di sudutkan oleh dua orang shinobi dalam situasi peperangan. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata melihatmu, Boruto-kun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat sekali perubahan ekspresi muka Boruto dari curiga menjadi sumringah. "Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak akan mengecewakan ibu! Hehehe" jari telunjuknya digosokan diantara bawah hidung dan bibir bagian atasnya. "Aku tidak menyangka, si tua bangka itu mau melihatku. Walau ia sekarang tak bisa makan malam dengan kita. Tapi aku tetap merasa senang..hehe".

Baik ibu maupun adiknya yang berada di meja makan itu merasa seluruh dunia ini ramai karena hebohnya Boruto bercerita. Tak masalah, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Walau hanya ada mereka bertiga.

.

.

Ini bukan kali kedua ibu muda itu terdiam di meja makan. Menunggu. Kedua anaknya, Boruto dan Himawari sudah berpindah dimensi. Sepertinya ini juga bukan kali kedua menunggu suaminya yang pulang larut.

"Aku pulang!"

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ibu muda itu berdiri dan menyambutnya, mengucapkan kalimat sapaan dengan sedikit gugup. Memberikan pelukan singkat, dan bertanya hal yang biasa ia tanyakan sepulang suaminya.

"Sudah makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan".

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Naruto bisa saja mengiyakan yang berarti dia belum makan. Atau juga menolak karena sudah makan di suatu tempat.

"Aku..sebenarnya sudah..." dia menjawab sedikit gugup. Hinata tersenyum.

"Di YakinikuQ?"

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Kamu tahu?"

"Tebakan yang beruntung mungkin?. Naruto-kun mau mandi?"

.

.

Mata amethyst itu menatap tubuh suaminya yang selalu tampak kekar. Meskipun sudah memasuki kepala tiga. "H-hari ini melelahkan, Naruto-kun?". Ia mencoba membuka percakapan.

Tapi yang ditanya diam saja. Asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"H-hari ini melelahkan, Naruto-kun?". Ulangnya.

Naruto mendapatkan tatapan pertanyaan dari mata Hinata. "Maaf, maaf. Apa? Aku sedang tidak fokus".

"Kamu terlihat lelah Naruto-kun" senyum Hinata. Ia mengganti kalimatnya. Kalimat seorang istri yang paling baik.

"Begitu ya? Seiring bertambahnya usia mungkin. Haha". Naruto mengambil pijamanya dan langsung ambruk di kasur.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit rindu pelukan hangat Naruto. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini suaminya. Orang pertama yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, apapun yang ia rasakan. Tapi kini, Hinata merasa ada jurang yang memisahkan mereka.

"N-naruto?" ia coba panggil nama suaminya dengan lembut. Ia butuh pelukan. Sebentar saja. Tapi dia ingin persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak. Ia ingin minta izin dengan segala hormat.

"Hm? Mungkin besok ya Hinata. Aku sedikit pusing. Aku ingin tidur cepat malam ini". Tanpa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan istrinya, ia menjawab seperti itu. Naruto bangkit dan mencium kening Hinata seperti suatu formalitas. "Oyasuminasai, istriku". Lalu tidur memunggungi Hinata.

Hinata tidak bereaksi apapun karena Naruto segera berselimut. Ia tidak bertanya 'ada apa?' atau kalimat pertanyaan lainnya. Hinata terdiam saja melihat punggung Naruto. Tadinya dia ingin melihat mata Naruto yang siapa tau bisa menenangkan hatinya. Atau cukuplah dengan memeluk tubuhnya agar ia bisa mencium aroma khas yang keluar dari tubuh suaminya. Ia ingin meminta ijin akan hal itu. Hinata tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Hanya ingin suatu ketenangan. Kecupan di dahinya biasa saja. Bukan hal yang istimewa. Tidak ada perasaan yang disampaikan oleh kecupan itu. Tidur dengannya juga biasa saja. Tidak adakah suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan suaminnya yang terasa istimewa?.

.

.

Hinata masih juga belum terpejam. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 3 dini hari. Ini sama saja dengan tidak tidur seharian. Guling sini, guling sana. Ia coba memeluk Naruto tapi bukan kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan. Ia melirik ke arah suaminya yang sudah berganti pose dengan mulut yang menganga. Biasanya apapun yang suaminya lakukan ia pasti akan tersenyum atau tertawa, apalagi melihat suaminya yang tertidur lelap seperti itu. Hinata malah termenung.

'Ko dia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa mengetahui istrinya belum tidur?'

Turunlah ia dari tempat tidur. Mungkin sedikit udara segar bisa membuatnya tertidur. Ia mengambil jaket lavendernya dari lemari dan berupaya tidak membuat suara sedikit pun.

Tak lupa ia minum segelas air putih kemudian membuka pintu rumah. Dengan sangat amat pelan sekali agar tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Lalu ia tutup pintu itu.

.

Ini hanya berjarak 2 meter dari rumahnya. Tapi ini kali pertama Hinata melihat Konoha di jam 3 dini hari. Begitu damai, dan dingin.

Lagitnya cerah, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bulan disitu. Hanya bintang-bintang saja yang berserakan. Tak apa, bagi Hinata ini lebih dari cukup.

Tadinya Hinata hanya ingin keluar paling tidak -5 menit. Tapi Hinata jadi berubah pikiran.

'Aku ingin menikmati keheningan ini sebentar lagi..'

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri penjuru desa. Semua toko tutup. Kedai ramen, YakinikuQ, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang masih bangun di jam itu. Bisa saja mungkin ke daerah yang tidak pernah tidur. Kamu tau kan tempat yang tidak pernah tidur?. Tapi tidak akan ada yang ia dapatkan disana, jadi untuk apa pergi kesana?. Ia lalu pergi ke sungai. Tidur di rerumputan yang basah oleh embun. Sambil terus memandangi langit, dia berfikir.

'Alangkah enaknya kalau hidup begini terus. Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang harus kukerjakan'.

Langit dini hari ini indah sekali. Memanjakan mata amethyst miliknya. Udaranya sangat dingin menyapu wajahnya yang bening. Ia memang sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi jejak wajahnya yang cantik itu tidak bisa hilang. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia membukanya kembali.

'Aku tetap belum merasa ngantuk. Mungkin aku harus berjalan lebih jauh lagi'.

.

.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda penjagaan di sekitar gerbang Konoha. Gerbangnya juga terbuka begitu saja. Hinata kira penjagaan akan 24 jam. Dia akan ditangkap lalu diperiksa di bagian intel desa. Ternyata orang yang ditangkap merupakan seorang istri dari Hokage mereka sendiri. Kemudian akan terdengar rumor istri Hokage kabur seorang diri. Tetapi manusia tetaplah manusia. Tidak ada satu pun shinobi yang memergoki Hinata atau pun menangkapnya. Hinata bablas saja melewati gerbang desa tanpa memikirkan apapun.

.

Hinata hanya ingin tau keadaan di luar desa pada jam dini hari seperti ini. Sungguh keheningan yang luar biasa. Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ini yang ia cari. Batinnya merasa sangat puas. Tak terasa ia menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai ia rasakan.

'Bagaimana kalau malam ini ia tidur di alam bebas. Sekalian juga aku ingin melihat fajar'.

Maka Hinata berjalan lebih jauh lagi menyusuri pohon-pohon besar. Mencari tempat berteduh yang paling nyaman. Tempat yang cocok untuk melihat fajar menyingsing sekaligusnya tempat ia beristirahat. Sudah rasa kantuk, rasa haus pula melanda. Beruntung, ia menemukan sungai dan juga pohon besar di dekatnya. Pas sekali.

'Untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin merasakan kedamaian ini sebentar lagi'. Ia minum air sungai dengan lahap. Kemudian ia bersender di pohon besar. Memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur dengan nyaman.

'Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan'. Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Part II –A bit little longer- End.

.

.

.

Bener ga sih katanya, cinta itu manis di awal. Bagi kamu, para pejuang cinta terutama, pas kamu ngejar-ngejar rasanya cinta yang kamu ungkapin ke dia itu 100%. Pas udah dapet rasa cinta itu jadi berkurang. Hayoloh, bener ga? Apa kalian merasakan hal yang sama?


	3. When you called syndrome was come

Apa kamu yakin cinta bisa bertahan selamanya?

.

.

.

 **GONE**

 **declaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **story by: joule**

 **Canon/Angst/Family**

 **Naruto U. Hinata H.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggapai-gapai tangannya ke udara. Ia juga menggapai-gapai ke semua penjuru tempat tidur. Karena dia belum tersadarkan sepenuhnya, matanya belum terbuka sempurna. 'Tak biasanya selengang ini', logikanya berkata.

Hari ini Minggu. Semua orang jelas bebas dari semua rutinitas. Seluruh dunia juga tau. Kalau begitu hokage yang satu ini juga ingin terbebas dari rutinitasnya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi.

Sebenarnya ia merasakan hal yang ganjil. Sekarang.

Ia membuka matanya dengan paksa. Matahari sudah merembes masuk melalui jendela kamar, menembus gorden, dan sinarnya mengenai bagian posisi tempat tidur istrinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 8 pagi.

'Tumben Hinata tidak membangunkan ku..' Naruto bangun lalu ia menguap. "Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, hm?" ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' batin Naruto. Ia melirik jam dan hampir saja jantungan jika ia lupa hari ini hari minggu. Ia bangun lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. 'Aku tidak terlambat, tapi perasaanku tetap tidak enak'. Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi ke dapur. Tapi Ia tidak menemukan sosok istrinya di sana.

"Hinata-chan kamu dimana?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

'Aneh sekali, masa dia pergi tanpa minta izin dari suaminya?'. Naruto bergegas menuju kamar Boruto dan Himawari. Kebetulan kamar keduanya terpisah dan sama-sama terkunci jadi dia tidak bisa sembarangan masuk.

"Boruto! Banguuun!" ia mengetuk kamar anak sulungnya dengan sangat keras.

"Himawari! Bangun!" ia juga mengetuk kamar bungsunya.

 **CKLEK**

Kamar keduanya terbuka. "Ada apa sih, ayah?" kata Himawari terlebih dahulu. Boruto memasang wajah masam. "Kenapa kau yang membangunkan kami!".

Naruto segera melihat kamar Himawari terlebih dahulu, memeriksa ke segala penjuru. Kemudian ke kamar Boruto.

"Tunggu dulu –ttbasa!, apa-apaan?! Mau apa kau ke kamarku?!" Boruto menahan ayahnya tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak perlu masuk ke kamarnya sih, cukup melihat sekilas saja Naruto tahu tidak ada keberadaan Hinata di kedua kamar itu. Alis Naruto beradu, 'Jadi Hinata menghilang? Atau bagaimana?'.

"-I-ibu mana?" rengek Himawari. Membuat Naruto berpikir kedua anaknya juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan ibu mereka.

"Benar! Biasanya ibu yang membangunkan kami!" Boruto menambahi.

Naruto sedikit berguncang. Nampaknya dia paham bahwa ia bukan sosok ayah yang baik yang selalu memberikan perhatian yang cukup kepada kedua anaknya. Sosoknya telah diganti dengan sangat sempurna oleh ibu mereka. Tak heran kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh istrinya sangat berdampak bagi keduanya.

Himawari merasa keadaan pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, matanya berkaca-kaca "Ibu..." katanya mulai menangis.

"Kau membuat Hima-chan menangis –ttebasa!"

Sekarang ia senewen bukan main. Apa yang biasa Hinata lakukan di pagi hari? Menghadapi juga mengatur kedua anaknya?. Sepertinya Naruto melakukan kesalahan karena membangunkan dengan tiba-tiba, membentak keduanya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan membuat keadaan ini tidak nyaman. Tapi kalau boleh dibilang ini semua karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang yang membuatnya gusar.

"Dengar", kata Naruto kepada kedua anaknya. Ia berjongkok dan memandangi mata mereka berdua. "Aku tahu aku ini ayah yang buruk. Tapi sekarang bukan mempermasalahkan hal itu..." Naruto menghela nafas sesekali mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi sekarang. "Ibu kalian menghilang dan sekarang aku akan mencarinya".

Sesaat Naruto berhenti untuk melihat reaksi mereka berdua yang terbelalak kaget. Himawari menangis semakin keras. Boruto terlihat yang paling shock, mungkin dalam pikirannya kenapa bisa ibu menghilang? Ada apa ini? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?.

"Jangan menangis Hima-chan, kita harus ikut mencari ibu –ttebasa!".

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Naruto, ini bukan masalah sederhana. Apalagi melibatkan anak-anaknya. "Sekarang kalian bersiap, lalu pergi ke rumah Shikadai!"

"Kenapa kami harus pergi kesana?!" oceh Boruto.

"Karena kita tidak tau siapa yang membawa pergi ibumu!" Naruto tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Boruto.

 **Kruyuuuk**

Suara perut yang kelaparan berbunyi menengahi mereka. Entah milik siapa, tapi yang pasti mereka bertiga kelaparan di pagi hari itu.

.

.

.

Rumah yang tadinya rapi berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Naruto tidak pandai memasak, beruntung mood Himawari membaik dan ia membantu ayahnya memasak. Ia selalu ingat bahan-bahan apa saja yang Hinata gunakan, dan memberi tahu ayahnya bagaimana cara memasaknya.

Hal ini mengingatkan kembali Naruto betapa ia juga merasa senang menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua anaknya. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dulu ia juga pernah menggantikan popok untuk Boruto, terakhir untuk Himawari. Ia juga senang bermain dengan kedua anaknya. Tapi lihat keduanya sekarang, Boruto tumbuh dengan sikap ksatrianya yang senantiasa melindungi Himawari. Sebaliknya, Himawari yang terlihat manja justru lebih bisa diandalkan. Naruto terkekeh. Bahagianya ia mendapatkan kedua anak yang luar biasa dari istri yang ia cinta.

'Hinata...kau dimana?' batin Naruto, tentu pikirannya tidak bisa terfokus pada apa yang sedang ia masak.

Dengan berbekal bahan makanan yang ada dan keterbatasan kemampuan seorang ayah, Naruto menyajikan makanan yang bisa ia sajikan. Tidak menjamin apakah rasanya enak atau tidak, yang terpenting pagi ini harus ada asupan makanan untuk lambung ketiganya.

"Selamat makan!". Seperti keluarga pada umumnya, mereka mengucapkan secara bersamaan. Apapun makanan yang tersaji di depan mereka, mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap karena rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan. Kalau masalah rasa mereka bertiga memiliki pemikiran yang sama bahwa tidak ada makanan yang lebih enak dibandingkan masakan seorang ibu.

Dari situ juga Naruto mulai memikirkan kembali Hinata, akan keberadaannya, dan bagaimana mungkin istrinya pergi ataupun menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa alasan?.

Jujur dia khawatir, takut, dan bingung. Biarpun kedudukan seorang Hokage memudahkan ia memberikan perintah kepada siapa saja, tetapi jika ia memerintahkan para anbu untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya –ah sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Ini permasalahan rumah tangganya sendiri. Sepatutnya Ia juga harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hinata menghilang?!" Shikamaru berseru kaget. Naruto menutup mulutnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Ssst!" seru Naruto. Dia melihat sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak datang hari ini ke gedung Hokage?" timpal Shikamaru lagi.

"Hari ini hari minggu –ttebayo!"

"Tidak ada hari minggu untukmu, Naruto". Seperti saat mereka masih remaja, Shikamaru menjewer telinga Naruto. "Aku saja dua kali pulang pergi dari gedung hokage ke rumahku. Takut-takut kau pergi kesana, dan sekarang kau datang sendiri ke rumahku".

"Aduh, aduh, aku sudah bilang padamu kan, istriku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku tidak mungkin mentelantarkan anak-anakku. Aku datang kesini juga ingin meminta bantuanmu".

Shikamaru melepaskan jewerannya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?".

.

Lelaki dikaruniai tuhan memiliki kemampuan nalar untuk dapat memecahkan masalah, dan menuntun rumah tangganya secara logis. Sedangkan wanita dikaruniai tuhan memiliki perasaan yang berlimpah sebagai nyawa sebuah rumah tangga. Naruto tidak ingin gegabah dalam bertindak, ia berdiskusi sebentar dengan penasehat sekaligus juga teman karibnya, Shikamaru.

Setelah dia menceritakan kembali –paling tidak malam sebelum Hinata menghilang dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Shikamaru tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencernanya. Cukuplah keluarga mereka berdua yang mengetahui kejadian hari ini.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Bunshin Naruto bergerak cepat mengitari setiap penjuru desa. Sementara sosok aslinya masih berada di rumah Shikamaru berubah menjadi sennin mode.

.

.

 _20 menit yang lalu_.

Ini yang kedua kalinya Shikamaru kembali ke tempat ini. Sang Hokage masih belum tiba. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal. 'Mentang-mentang hari ini hari minggu' gumamnya.

Sesaat ia melihat utusan burung Sasuke yang bertengger di samping jendela. Lantas ia menghampiri dan mengambil surat yang dikaitkan di kaki burung itu.

 **Tebak apa yang kulihat di perbatasan hutan Konoha.**

Shikamaru tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi yang ia mengerti surat ini ditujukan untuk Naruto. Ia segera pergi dan hendak berlari ke rumah Naruto.

'Tunggu dulu, kenapa firasatku mengatakan aku harus kembali ke rumahku dulu?' gerutunya kesal.

Logikanya menuntun ke rumah Naruto, tapi firasatnya menuntunnya kembali ke rumah. 'Sial! Sial! Mana yang akan aku pilih?'.

Pada akhirnya ia berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Naruto yang asli sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput Hinata di perbatasan hutan Konoha. Bunshinnya sudah menghilang karena dia sudah mengetahui dimana posisi istrinya sekarang.

" _Aku tidak akan membantu apa-apa padamu Naruto, setidaknya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kamu renungkan_ ". Kata-kata Shikamaru tergiang kembali dalam pikirannya.

" _Kapan terakhir kali kamu memakan makanan istrimu?_ "

Pertanyaan yang mudah, " _Setiap pagi dia selalu menyiapkan sarapan untukku, dia juga menyiapkan bekal makanan untukku makan di waktu siang dan kalau malam aku..._ ". Naruto tercekat ia seperti menyadari sesuatu, Shikamaru yang menyadarinya terkekeh.

" _Justru yang istimewa dari seorang istri itu saat dia menunggu kita untuk makan malam, tahu._ "

Naruto mencoba untuk mempercepat langkahnya, walau umur tidak muda lagi, tapi ia tahu perasaan yang menyelimutinya seperti perasaannya di waktu muda. Tak terkontrol dan tak terbendung.

" _Kau juga tahu kan kalau malam banyak kolega yang mengajak kita makan bersama, ataupun kalau memang pikiranku sedang kacau ramen ichiraku lah-"_

" _Kalau begitu mungkin kamu harusnya menikahi Ayane, bukan Hinata. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, kapan kamu memberikan dia 'hadiah'?_ ".

" _Sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat tanggal-tanggal penting, aku juga tidak pandai memilih benda-benda yang bagus –ttebayo!_ ".

" _Memangnya memberikan hadiah harus sebuah barang dan berdasarkan tanggal? Kita ini laki-laki tau, sebagai laki-laki kita harus punya cara tersendiri mengistimewakan wanita!_ ".

Andai saja dia memiliki jurus teleportasi seperti ayahnya. Mungkin ia tidak perlu repot melompat dari dahan ke dahan seperti sekarang. 'Aduh Hinata, maafkan aku telat menyadarinya!'.

.

.

.

 _1 jam yang lalu_.

Tetesan air dari pohon menetes ke dahi Hinata. Sukses membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali seraya menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Sosok yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah ... Sasuke?

Sasuke tidak tersenyum, tidak pula mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selain dia menatap lekat mata Hinata dan berkata "Sharingan!"

Hinata merasa Sasuke masuk dalam pikirannya dan melihat kilas balik tadi malam.

"Tidak ada yang mempengaruhimu, ataupun musuh yang membuatmu kemari". Ucapnya. Jurus membaca pikiran sudah selesai.

Hinata mencoba untuk duduk. Ia baru saja tersadarkan dari tidur. Sungguh tidak sopan tanpa permisi seseorang masuk dalam pikirannya. Hinata rasa dia tidak harus menjawab apapun karena kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke bukan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan.

Sasuke juga merasa ini bukan urusannya. Karena dia melihat kilas balik Hinata yang pergi kemari karena kemauan sendiri. Ia bersiul dan mengambil alat tulisnya kemudian menulis surat. Setelah itu ia kaitkan pada seekor burung yang kemudian terbang menjauh.

"Tak lama lagi akan ada bala bantuan datang". Ujar Sasuke sambil melihat keadaan alas kaki Hinata.

Hinata tidak sadar ia memakai sendal tidur untuk datang kemari, yang ia sadar sekarang alas sendal tidurnya yang terlihat hampir terlepas.

"T-terimakasih Sasuke-kun" Hinata merasa malu, juga merasa risih. 'Bagaimana jika sedesa mengetahui istri hokage kabur?'. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan Boruto dan Himawari, juga suaminya Naruto. Ia khawatir takut perbuatan cerobohnya ini berdampak buruk bagi citra hokage dan keluarganya.

Tadinya ia cuma ingin menghirup udara segar. Jangankan melihat fajar, ia malah terbangun ketika cuaca sudah siang begini. Bisa saja ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan tanpa alas kaki, tapi Sasuke sudah memanggil bala bantuan untuk datang kemari. Nah, bagaimana kalau kejadian ini tersebar luas?.

.

Keduanya saling terdiam cukup lama. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sasuke ikut menunggu bersamanya walau mereka terpisahkan oleh beberapa pohon. "S-sasuke-kun, siapa yang kau panggil untuk bala bantuan?".

Sasuke tidak cepat menjawab. Ia melihat raut muka Hinata. "Kau akan tau sendiri". Jawabnya singkat. "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi".

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata mengambil kesimpulan orang yang akan menjemputnya hanya satu orang yakni Naruto.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata sengaja pergi tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya. Ini hal yang aneh bagi Sasuke. Ia pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto dari mereka kecil. Tapi kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?. Kalau ia bertanya pada Hinata jelas itu bukan urusannya.

Hinata sendiri merasa bahwa ia mengacaukan jadwal suaminya. Mungkin seharusnya suaminya mengurusi dokumen penting di gedung Hokage sekarang. Tapi gegara ia, Naruto harus kemari menjemputnya. Hinata juga belum memiliki alasan apabila Naruto bertanya mengenai hal ini.

Keduanya tidak berkata apapun selain tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto. Ia melihat alas kaki istrinya yang menghawatirkan. "Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "N-naruto-kun, aku..." Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia memberi waktu untuk otaknya berfikir mencari-cari alasan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"A-aku..." ia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. Kalau Hinata mengatakan ia hanya keluar untuk mencari udara segar tidak mungkin selama ini kan?. Kalau ia mengatakan ia tidak bisa tidur tadi malam juga tidak perlu sejauh ini dia pergi. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan?.

"Aku akan menggendongmu". Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata. 'Kapan terakhir aku menggendong istriku seperti ini ya?' katanya pada diri sendiri. "Tidak ada yang terluka kan?".

"T-tidak..." Hinata menjawabnya. "Naruto-kun, aku..."

"Jawabnya nanti saja, tidak apa-apa".

Hinata menatap Naruto tak yakin. Lagian dia sendiri tidak punya alasan yang kuat kenapa dia pergi. Jadi ia menurut sajalah.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, kami pergi dulu". Pamit Naruto, tapi sebelum itu dia melihat Sasuke dengan mata Sharingannya.

Sasuke mengiriminya sebuah kilas balik.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah kembali sekarang. Hanya saja ia bersama kedua anaknya sedang berada di kediaman Shikamaru dan Temari. Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah kembali bekerja ke gedung hokage. Sementara Temari disini menyuguhinya secangkir ocha panas.

"Habiskan".

Dari semua jenis kalimat dan pembendaharaan kata, apapun yang diucapkan Temari lebih cocok dibilang sebuah perintah.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Hinata tercekat, Intuisi Temari sangat tajam. Kalaupun ia tahu bahwa ia bermasalah dengan perasaannya kini, akankah ia mendapatkan solusi dengan mengadukannya pada Temari?.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tak apa"

Pelan-pelan yang dimaksud bisa jadi caranya ia minum atau juga cara ia bercerita secara pelan-pelan. Mungkin keduanya.

Hinata memutar matanya, ia tidak mungkin secara langsung berkata 'Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi terhadap suamiku sekarang' atau 'Aku merasa hampa dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku', dan perasaan-perasaan yang berkecamuk lainnya. "A-apa Temari-san pernah merasakan... –hilang?".

"Seseorang pasti ada sesuatu kalau ia menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi. Tak apa, Hinata. Lanjutkan".

Kalau boleh Hinata menarik lagi kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Kalau boleh juga Hinata ingin memilih orang yang mengintimidasinya jangan Temari. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berbicara. "Aku merasa kehilangan diriku sendiri".

"Seperti apa?" tanya Temari.

"Seperti..." apa ya lebih tepatnya. Hinata merasa hilang gairah saat mengurus kedua anaknya. Hinata juga hilang rasa dengan suaminya. "Lelah mengurus anak.." Hinata menjawab sedikit jujur dan juga tidak. Tidak tahulah, ia tidak bisa mendekripsikan dengan tepat apa yang ia rasakan.

"Oh..hahaha" Temari tertawa terbahak. "Mungkin karena aku hanya memiliki anak tunggal aku tidak merasa apapun". Diingat Hinata memiliki dua orang buah hati mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya. "Kalau memang lelah mengurus mereka, kan bisa datang kesini setiap hari. Lihat, Shikadai saja senang kalau ada temannya datang". Ia menunjuk anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah.

Dibilang lelah mengurus anak sepertinya tidak tepat. Hinata justru sedang tidak mau mengurus kedua anaknya. Tapi cukuplah Hinata yang merasa.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 7. Setelah disuguhi banyak makanan oleh Temari, Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot memasak sesampainya dia di rumah. Dia membungkuk tanda terimakasih dan sopan. Suatu saat ia akan kemari lagi dan merepotkan empunya rumah.

Di jalan pulang Boruto bertanya, "Tadi pagi ibu kemana? Kenapa ibu menghilang tiba-tiba? Apa yang terjadi pada ibu?". Boruto sebenarnya sudah menahan untuk tidak bertanya seperti ini sejak kembalinya Hinata, tapi sekarang ia tak tahan lagi untuk bertanya.

Posisi Boruto ada di sebelah kiri Hinata, mencengkram tangan ibunya dengan cukup kuat. Himawari ada di sebelah kanan. "Ibu...". Ia juga menggandeng tangan ibunya. Matanya meminta kejelasan kemana Hinata pergi tadi pagi.

Hinata menunduk, ditanya pertanyaan yang sama oleh suaminya pun Hinata tak mampu menjelaskannya."A-ah maaf ya, mungkin lain kali ibu akan menjawabnya".

"Apa karena aku manja bu?" tanya Himawari. Ia berhenti melangkah. "Maafkan aku bu..aku tidak akan manja lagi.."

"Mungkin karena aku yang nakal, aku tidak pernah pulang tepat waktu" tambah Boruto. "I-ibu! Maafkan aku –ttebasa! Aku tidak akan nakal lagi!".

'Kenapa mereka berdua saling menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri?' tanya Hinata. "H-hentikan!" ini bukan karena kalian berdua!".

"Lalu karena si tua bangka itu? Aku tau karena dia selalu mengabaikan ibu dan Hima-chan!"

"Hentikan Boruto!". Mungkin raut muka Hinata sudah cukup menjelaskan betapa obrolan ini sangat tidak perlu untuk ukuran usia mereka berdua. "Kita tidak sedang menyalahkan siapapun".

"Maafkan aku bu.." Boruto memalingkan wajahnya. Cemberut. Walaupun begitu dia berkata. "Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang atau pergi lagi ya bu..kami khawatir".

"Iya bu...jangan pergi lagi". kata Himawari menambahi.

Hinata memeluk kedua anaknya. Ibu yang normal pasti akan terharu, tapi terbalik bagi Hinata. Ia merasa khawatir. Ia takut tak kan bisa membesarkan kedua buah hatinya dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam. Boruto dan Himawari sudah memulai kehidupan barunya di alam mimpi. Saat itu juga Hinata telah selesai membersihkan rumah karena kekacauan yang dibuat di pagi hari. Ia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya lagi.

Hinata membuka kotak obat, tidak ada obat yang ia perlukan. Ia tutup kembali.

Mungkin air panas mampu untuk menenangkan kembali pikiran serta perasaannya. Maka ia melepas bajunya dan pergi mandi. Tidak ada suara yang tidak diperlukan. Dia hanya berendam saja dalam keheningan.

" _Apa karena aku manja bu?_ "

" _...-Aku yang nakal, aku yang tidak suka pulang tepat waktu_ "

" _..-Karena si tua bangka itu?_ "

" _Jawabnya nanti saja, tidak apa-apa_ ".

Banyak sekali gaungan suara dalam pikiran Hinata. Hinata jadi tak berdaya memikirkan apapun.

Tidak ada yang bersalah disini. Kalau pun mencari sumber permasalahan itu ada dalam dirinya sendiri.

Dia menangis.

.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya lemas, dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memegang pipinya.

"Mukamu memerah! Sudah berapa lama kau berendam?"

Naruto tak perlu jawaban Hinata, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membawakannya selimut yang tebal. Diangkatnya tubuh polos Hinata dan dibalutkan ke dalam selimut itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

Hinata hanya memandangnya. Kesadaran belum sepenuhnya memenuhi pikirannya. Naruto menggendongnya hingga ke kamar mereka.

"Tunggu, akan kuambilkan minum sepertinya kamu dehidrasi".

Tak lama Naruto kembali dengan segelas air putih, disodorkannya pada mulut Hinata.

"S-sudah pulang? Sudah makan?"

"Ya, aku sengaja pulang cepat-" Tanpa diduga Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. "Aku belum makan Hinata...aku kangen masakanmu".

Masih memeluk Hinata, Naruto berkata lagi "Maafkan aku".

Maaf karena apa? Apa ini hari bermaafan sedunia?. Apa sih tiba-tiba pulang dengan mengatakan seperti banyak hal seperti itu. Ini tidak biasanya. Menambah kebingungan saja.

Naruto sebagai lelaki normal melihat istrinya tidak dibalut oleh busana apapun selain selimut mungkin menginginkan sebuah 'hubungan suami istri'. Tapi dilihat dari segi manapun Hinata tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Baik fisik maupun batinnya.

Tapi Naruto mencoba tak memperdulikan hal itu, ia meminta ijin dari istrinya. Tak disangka Hinata setuju.

"...Akan kuhangatkan kau malam ini".

Tidak ada gunanya menolak, pikir Hinata. Bukan kah kalau ia menolak ia menjadi istri yang membangkang pada suaminya?. Jadi ia setuju-setuju saja. Sudah menjadi pengasuh seharian, menjadi pembantu dalam rumahnya sendiri dan malamnya menjadi pelacur untuk memuaskan hasrat suami. Inikah akhir dari kodrat perempuan? Apa ini yang harus ditanggung oleh sang istri? Entahlah.

Tapi yang pasti, ia tidak bergairah malam ini.

.

.

.

Part III –When you called syndrome was come- End.

.

.

.

Selamat siang~ maaf atas keterlambatan update fic nya. Tapi saya sengaja memanjangkan untuk chapter kali ini (sepertinya saya juga akan terlambat mengupdate untuk chap berikutnya, maaf!). Hadeh suatu peningkatan bagi saya yang sekarang sudah berani bawa fic rate.M, hauhauhau.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah berpatisipasi ^^

Tak lupa "Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Shaum" ya nanti untuk kalian yang menjalankannya.

Tunggu kelanjutan chapnya ya! Terimakasih banyak~

.

Ps: anak di bawah umur tidak disarankan membaca fic ini. Terutama untuk chap berikutnya. Saya bisa jamin tidak akan ada adegan 'enaena' tapi tetap fic ini memerlukan kebijakan berfikir untuk mencerna ceritanya. Ingat ini cuma fiksi!.


End file.
